Angels  songfic
by Only Draco's
Summary: He lied to her. He broke her heart. He destroyed her world.


**Angels **

**Barty C. Jr/Hermione Granger**

**Songfic**

**Characters belong to JK Rowling. The lyrics belong to Within Temptation. Please R&R!  
**

_Sparkling angel,  
I believe,  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need._

Hermione walked across the heart-wrenching scene. Bodies lay here and there, some dead, some dying. Angry tears rolled down her cheeks, and her fists clenched as she realized that _he_ had killed more than half the people

_Blinded by faith,  
Couldn't hear,  
All the whispers,  
The warnings so clear._

Hermione's hand tightened on her wand, as betrayal washed over, shortly to be replaced by hatred. She stopped near Luna Lovegood's dead body, and began to cry.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more._

She looked up and saw Harry looking up at the sky, some feet away from her. He cast a glance in her direction, and she saw emptiness in his green eyes. He had won, but at a horrific price.

_No remorse cause I still remember,  
The smile when you tore me apart._

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Hermione shook her head and he nodded slightly. Then he sat down on the floor, legs crossed, and stared at the moon.

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start,  
You showed me dreams,  
I wish they'd turn into real._

"So very gullible, aren't you?"

Hermione's insides were drowned in fury as she saw him walk towards her, an evil smirk on his face.

"Filthy bastard," she said, anger pouring out into every syllable.

_You broke your promise,  
And made me realize,  
It was all just a lie._

"Insults won't help now," he said. "How like a girl you were! How you begged and pleaded the Order to accept me. All I had to do was compliment you…"

_Sparkling angel,  
Couldn't feel,  
Your dark intentions,  
Your feelings for me. _

"Shameless pig!" cried Hermione, grabbing her wand. "You betrayed us all! You killed so many Order members, after swearing you were on our side! Rot in hell!"

Barty Crouch Jr. laughed. "You think that will make me feel guilty? The Light Side is so gullible. You all follow in Dumbledore's footsteps, always believing the good side of people."

_Fallen angel,  
Tell me why,  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye._

Hermione raised her wand. "It actually doesn't matter how much of a fucking bastard you were, because Voldemort lost, didn't he? And you're wandless."

A look of fear suddenly appeared on Barty's face. Hermione laughed a cold, cruel laugh. "Yeah, not so smug now, are you? All that information, Voldemort couldn't even make proper use of it! And Tonks destroyed your wand."

_I see the angels,  
I lead them to your door,  
There's no remorse now,  
No mercy no more._

Silently, Hermione cast Apparation wards around the area.

Now Barty really looked scared.

"Before I kill you…" said Hermione, her chocolate brown eyes blazing with hatred. "…I'm going to make you pay for all your lies!"

_No remorse cause I still remember,  
The smile when you tore me apart._

Hermione collected all her rage and let it all go as she screamed: "CRUCIO!"

Barty fell to the ground, screaming in agony and writhing about. Hermione felt a breath-taking sense of deep satisfaction as she watched him. She lifted the curse, and he lay back, eyes pleading.

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start,  
You showed me dreams,  
I wish they'd turn into real._

"Sectumsempra!"

Gashes appeared on his arms and hands, and he yelled as blood began spilling out of them. Hermione glared at him.

_You broke a promise  
And made me realize,  
It was all just a lie._

"Please!" he begged. "I'm so sorry, I'll do anything, just stop!"

_Could have been forever,  
Now we have reached the end._

She walked up to his weak body and kicked him. Tears of anger and hurt spilled down her cheeks.

"I hate you," she said. "I wish you to rot in Hell."

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give a reason why,  
You could have chosen  
A different path in life_

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green light hit Barty squarely in the chest, and his gray, shocked eyes met Hermione's for a fleeting second before he fell to the ground, never to wake up again.

_The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start,  
You showed me dreams._

Hermione sat down near his body and cried. She cried for all the times he had kissed her. She cried for all the times she had thought of him. She cried for all the times she thought he had loved her. She cried for her broken heart, and for all the people that had died thanks to her blindness.

_I wish they'd turn into real,  
You broke your promise,  
And made me realize,  
It was all just a lie._

**Why? **She thought. **He was a Death eater! How could he have fallen in love with me? Why was I so stupid? **

She felt someone's arms around her shoulder, and saw Harry sitting near her. She hugged him, and he hugged her back. They both sat there, silent and empty. Holding hands, they stood up. Hermione dipped her head onto Harry's shoulder, and they walked away from the tragic scene.

_Could have been forever,  
Now we have reached the end._


End file.
